Keepsake Box
by gingersnapped907
Summary: Just my take on what Sharon keeps in her desk drawer. For the #Raydordrawermystery promt.
1. Chapter 1

This Shandy fic is for the #Raydordrawermystery promt.

**Yes I am still working on my Really Not Fine At All fic, sorry it's taking me so long to update that one but I will soon! I just couldn't stop this story from being written it just had to get out of my head!**

* * *

~_Keepsake Box~_

Sharon Raydor sat at her desk slowly turning her chair to look through the windows of her office scanning the Murder room. It was empty just as she knew it would be at this time of night. The team had just closed a hard case and they all went home exhausted. Sharon liked this time of night, this was when she could finish paperwork in peace or just have some down time after the rough case they just had. The quiet gave her time to herself to regroup her emotions. Cases involving children always got to all of them but maybe more so her because she was a mother. She knew everyone on the team had that one type of case that was just harder to let go of and this one was hers. Taking a breath and leaning back in her chair she rubbed her hand along her forehead.

Sharon sat there looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes then she sat up straighter and slowly pulled open her top left drawer. Sharon knew Chief Johnson had her candy stashed in the same drawer and that Brenda needed it when she was stressed. Sharon wasn't a stress eater if anything stress caused her to eat less. Before reaching in Sharon once again looked around the outer office to make sure it was empty. This was something she didn't want anyone to see. She knew she was a private person maybe too private. It was hard for her to let anyone see past what she wanted them to see. At work all she let her fellow LAPD officers see was Captain Raydor. Though that was changing some since taking over the Major Crimes Division.

She pulled the decorated cedar box out of the drawer and set it carefully on her desk in front of her. Just taking a moment to stare at it before opening it. Sharon ran her hands over the top, even the box itself held memories for her. The feel of it on her fingertips and the smell as she took a deep breath, smiling, she loved the smell of cedar it brought back memories. Her mother had given her the hand-craved Keepsake box when as a wedding gift when her and Jack got married. Telling her it was to hold her special memories. When she opened it beside her mother before walking down the aisle to her new life, there was one single picture inside; it was a very young Sharon smiling up to her mom. She could still hear her mom's voice saying _honey, this is a special memory to keep with you while you create new ones_. Sharon knew she needed to call her parents looking at her watch it was to late now but tomorrow, she would call them tomorrow.

Opening the box Sharon moved a few things a round to get to the older pictures on the bottom. Her back stiffened as she pulled out the first item she herself added to the box it was her wedding picture. It wasn't an ideal marriage but she had had so many hopes and dreams when she first got married. Through her early married life she had added a few things in the box, a seashell from a trip to the beach, a ribbon that she use to put in Emily's hair, a note from Ricky when he was little telling her to catch the bad guy and I love you mommy. There wasn't much in her box of Jack those memories were in her head and she didn't need to reminisce them Sharon knew she would never forget.

What she really used the Keepsake box for was when she got transferred to IA. It was the first time she officially had a desk of her own and learned quickly that having pictures of her family displayed on it wasn't going to work. Police officers that were meeting her at her desk didn't need to know or shouldn't have information about her personal life it was lesson she learned the hard way. When Rusty first came to stay with her and he cruelly asked "someone married you?" It wasn't the first time she had heard that comment. Sharon knew she wasn't going to be well liked being in IA but that's not what she was here for she was here for her family. She moved to IA after finding out she was pregnant with Emily. It was safer and the hours let her be home more since Jack started being home less.

Knowing she could bring the box home now it wasn't need as much at work. These last few years running Major Crimes weren't as hard on her as her old position was but she liked to be able to have that time to go through it maybe remember what she used to have. She knew she couldn't live in the past it wasn't healthy to constantly think about the what if's in her life but she always did it anyways. Sharon would try not to but would end up playing the what if game. Her biggest what if was, what if she actually did go to law school her life would be so much different now. She had no illusion that Jack would have stayed with her. She didn't do much what if's about her life with Jack anymore. She had done all she could to try and keep them together she had gave that man too many chances and to many what if while they were together.

Back when she decided on joining the force it was to bring in a paycheck but still fulfill her need to help people. Basically deep down in her soul that's all she was ever wanted to do. Even her time in IA was about helping the other police officers. She was sure they didn't see it that way but she was fine with that. She took out the shell, the ribbon, the letter and pictures to spread them on her desk. She finally found the picture she was looking for. It was her in uniform the day she graduated from the Academy, her parents had taken it. Jack was too busy studying for the Bar exam for all she knew now he was probably in one. She was naive about jack back then, actually she was naive about so many things.

Sharon leaned forward and put her elbows on the desk, holding the picture in front of her, she smiled. She was so proud that day, ready to help the world but still innocent of how it all really worked. What if she didn't become a cop? Her life would be so different, granted she wouldn't be disliked by so many people but that was something she could live with because she help a lot too. If she had never become a police officer was her next big what if in live. She would have never meet Rusty and she wouldn't have him as a son. That worried her all the time, what he would be doing with his life if they hadn't ever meet? If she wasn't a Captain on the LAPD she wouldn't have this great group of detectives in her life and whom she now considered her friends even if she wasn't sure her team thought the same of her sometimes. Most of all she wouldn't have a certain Lieutenant in her life. It was a big what if but was it a what if they had never meet wouldn't her life be easier. Sure she wouldn't have known Andy and she wouldn't be in her current dilemma. Was she willing to admit she wanted to be more than just friends with her Lieutenant? Was she willing to risk what she worked so hard for? What if Andy wasn't attracted to her the way she was to him? Sharon had known Andy a long time and she knew the type of girls and yes she meant girls he typically dated. She was definitely not his type but they had fun together and Andy seem to be the one asking her to friendly non-date dinners and stuff. So that must mean he liked her enough to spend more time with her out of work.

Setting the picture of her younger self aside she picked up one of her favorite things that she kept in her keepsake box. Out of everything she had in there this was probably the one thing she most wanted to keep secret. Sharon once again did a quick scan of the dark Murder Room to make sure it was still empty. At ease that no one was around she held up the tie and let it slide through her fingers, the purple silk made her smile. Sharon smoothed it along her cheek and she caught the scent of the tie. The rich fragrance of the cedar box had taken over most of it but she could still pick up a trace of the cologne from the man that once wore it. This tie made her feel a little guilty, she really should have returned it to its owner way back then. The problem was they weren't on speaking terms after he stormed out of her office. So technically it wasn't her fault she knew he wouldn't want to see her for a long time.

The tie was left in her office when she was in IA and reprimanding a then Sergeant Flynn. They were arguing, well it was like usual she listened while he blew off his hot-temper at her. Andy had been pacing her office as he vented his anger at her, he had taken his jacket off already and as he was pacing and yelling more he loosened his tie and a few buttons of his shirt. Sharon let Andy have his rant this wasn't their first run in and she knew he meant no harm he just had to let it out. Sharon also knew that he was most angry with himself because Andy knew he had screwed up and this last mistake could be the final straw for him.

Sharon understood that all the LAPD figured she thought that her job was to get officers fired. That it was far from the truth she took pride in getting bad cops off the force but she also did everything she could to keep the good ones on it. Andy was good at his job he just had a problem and when she said, "it's the badge or the bottle," Andy stormed over to her desk. Sharon actually caught herself from wanting to push her chair away from him as he approached her angrily but she refused to show any weakness. As he stopped next to her desk and glared down at her Andy yanked off his tie in frustration and slammed it on her desk, well if you can slam a tie but he did a good job of it. Refusing to back down she continued making eye contact with him, Sharon could feel the heat of his glare run through her. Andy slowly leaned down close to her and hissed, "you really are the Wicked Witch aren't you" with that he grabbed his jacket off the chair and stormed out of her office.

Sharon figured if he wanted the tie back he could come get it but after that day she hadn't seen Andy again, for years in fact. She heard through his boss that Andy had completed the mandatory classes she issued for him, sobered up and was regularly going to AA. It seemed he was staying out of trouble either to keep his badge or to never see her again either way she was happy for him. That was how she ended up with his tie. She certainly couldn't bring home another man's tie she was a married women even albeit unhappily married. So she ended up keeping it in her Keepsake box and it went with her to all the different desks she had over the years even through the move from Parker Center to their new LAPD offices. The box was her grounded point through each promotion and to where it currently rested in her Major Crimes desk. Sharon had added a few things to the Keepsake box over the last couple years, there was now a picture of Rusty with Emily and Ricky, all three were smiling. She had added the two Nutcracker programs, but in the last few years this was the first time she had taken Andy's tie out. Sharon caressed her fingers over the tie again closing her eyes, she could picture Andy wearing it as she slid her hand down his chest.

"Sharon, what are you still doing here?" Andy said as he swung her office door open causing her to jump and opened her eyes, Sharon was startled and acted like she was caught doing something wrong. She quickly dropped his tie on her lap and scooted her chair in closer to her desk hoping he hadn't seen what she was holding. Of all the people to walk in on her it had to be Lt. Flynn.

Taking a deep breath to calm her heart rate. Sharon felt silly for acting like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Trying to act casual she placed her arms on her desk and entwined her finger mostly to stop them from fidgeting. Finally feeling settled she looked up and made eye contact with Andy she noticed he was leaning against the door jam with his hands in his pockets. "I was down at the bar with Louie watching him drink when I realized I left my phone in my desk. I wouldn't want to miss a call from the boss if we catch a new case. You know she can be pretty tough," Andy said with his lopsided smile that always caused her stomach to do somersaults. When she still didn't say anything he continued "so I ask again Captain, what are you were still doing here this late?"

She panicked and looked down at her desk, which now had pictures and items scattered over it. She was looking for her pen and the file she was suppose to be working on. Finding the missing pen and noticing the file buried under her keepsake items she quickly slid it out from underneath them placing the file on top trying to cover up most of the items and innocently said "paperwork."

"Um uh yeah, looks like it?" Andy walked into her office a couple steps "look Sharon, I know this was a rough case for everyone but it must of been harder for a mother that cares for her children to see what a selfish, cruel and horrible person is capable of doing to their own children." Andy glanced from Sharon then down to her desk and he could make out a few of the pictures sticking out from under the file, he figured they were of Emily and Ricky he even saw one of her and Jack, they had looked young and happy. Andy knew she wanted to be alone with her thoughts so he quietly told her "you know as I said before, I'm here if you need me."

As Andy turned to leave Sharon quickly started putting the pictures and items back in her keepsake box and closed it. "Andy" she called out to him before he got to far away. He came back into her office walked right up beside her and leaned against her desk. He noticed her desk was cleaned off all except the file she said she was working on and a wood box. "I just want to say thank you. Really Andy, thank you for all that you do for me...I mean for the team." She leaned back in her chair to put some space between them. The way his dark eyes seem to see right into her made it hard for her to think clearly.

She let out a hum when Andy leaned down closer to her and in a whisper he asked her, "Sharon is that my tie on your lap?"

"Hmm, what?" Completely forgetting it was still there, that's how distracted she got when Andy was around her. When it finally registered what he said her hmmm turned into a groan.

She watched memorized as Andy slowly and purposely got even closer to her, reaching his hand out he picked up the tie that was lying in her lap. Sharon could have sworn his hand stayed there longer then necessary and that she could feel the warmth from his hand being so close to her center. Sharon quickly pushed her chair back from her desk with her feet to disconnect the heat she was feeling but it didn't work she could still feel it pulsing through her. Andy held up the tie he successfully took off her lap before she jumped a way from him. Andy asked again "Sharon, is this my tie? I thought I lost it years ago."

"Um...I...um...well...I"

Andy thought he had never seen anything more adorable than Darth Raydor flustered and stumbling over her words. "I had always assumed I left it in some bar."

Sharon finally found her words and in quiet voice she reminded him of the day he left it in her office. "Andy, I meant to return it to you, really. I was going to give it to you the next time you were in my office but you seem to stay out of trouble for years after that. I assumed you were being good so you didn't have to see the Wicked Witch again," she said that last part with a smile knowing he started that one. The name calling never really got to her and she had been called much worse.

"I stayed out of trouble because I was afraid if I had to see you again it meant my job. I'll never forget get that day it was the day you changed my life." Andy reached down, placed his hand on hers and pulled her up to stand in front of him. "After I calmed down, I always regretted the way I yelled at you and for calling you that nickname I can't imagine what idiot came up such a horrible name for you. I was to embarrassed to go back and apologize so I'm doing it now it maybe years too late but Sharon I am truly sorry for all the times I yelled at you." Looking into her bright green eyes Andy thought he had seen a glimpse of a tear forming in them "You never deserved any of it. I was just mad at myself and took it out on you. I don't know why you let me get away with that. Anyone else probably would have decked me but thank you for everything you did. Sharon you basically gave me an ultimatum in your office and that day I choose the badge over the bottle. I haven't had a drink since."

Sharon tried to swallow the lump building in her throat so she could speak without breaking down. Letting out a breath she said, "Andy I understand and you don't have to apologize but don't think for a minute that I didn't consider punching you. Though I would end up being a hothead just like you." Laughing a bit at that, she then held on a little tighter to his hands, "Andy it was you that changed your life around you and only you. Now I might have pissed you off enough to push you in the right direction but you did all the work." Sharon smiled up at Andy as he laughed too.

Andy kept a hold of her hands he didn't want to let go or to give her a chance to put space between them, "it's beautiful."

Assuming he was talking about the Keepsake box on the desk beside them both Sharon answered "thank you, my mother gave it to me when..."

"Not the box though it is beautiful. No Sharon, I meant you and your smile." She looked down at her shoes not sure if she could handle all the desire she could see burning in Andy's eyes. "Maybe, it's time I give you an ultimatum huh?" With a finger under her chin he tilted her head back up holding her there as he said, "Sharon it's been long enough don't you think? I would like to help you create new memories to add to your box. If you'd let me."

Letting herself go Sharon smiled at Andy and because it was getting too hard to hold back her need for him. Sharon voice came out low and husky "I would really like that Andy...but...um...can I keep this tie? It's always been one of my favorites."

She had him worried for a second there with the but part at the end. Laughing, Andy placed the tie over her head and pulled her close to him "sure, you can keep the tie but..." he was doing what she did to him "but only if I get come visit it and get to see you wearing just my tie." Seeing the shock his words put on Sharon's face Andy quickly tugged on the tie to bring her closer still. When they were body against body Andy kissed her passionately he wanted her to feel how much he wanted her and how much her cared for her. Andy let go of the tie so he could run his hands through her hair.

When Sharon stepped back, Andy was hoping it was to catch her breath not to disappoint him. In a breathless voice she whispered "well, I do like purple and I have always wanted to try it on" then she pulled on the tie he was currently wearing and kissed him with more deep intensity then their first kiss. After needing air they separated, Sharon tried to seem calm as she reached over to her desk and put the Keepsake box back into her drawer, minus the tie which was still around her neck. Taking one of Andy's hands, Sharon looked into his dark brown eyes and she could see the fire for her in them, she was sure it matched the burning for him in hers and she softly said as she tugged him towards her office door "and I think I'd like to try it on...tonight."

* * *

Hope you liked my take on the #Raydordrawermystery! Ok now back to work on my other Shandy fic Really Not Fine At All! So I can update soon! Really!


	2. Making New memories

**_To do this it was practically a triple dog dare from... well they know who! lol_**

_It's a tiny bit more racier but I don't think it needs a M rating but let me know if you think it does._

* * *

**Making New Memories...**

As they were exiting the Murder room Sharon asked, "dinner?"

Andy answered much quicker then she expected, "absolutely but only if you let me make it for you at my place."

"Deal," she said with a smile she always liked being on the winning end of a deal. Sharon mentioned as they were approaching their cars, "I'm guessing it hasn't been a coincidence that your car seem to be parked near mine all the time."

"Maybe about as much as a coincidence as us matching outfits," he gave her that half smile that made her a bit weak in the knees. Sharon still had no idea how Andy coordinated their clothes so well but it was something she looked forward to when going to work. To see if he pulled it off again.

In the silence, Andy reached out and played with one end of his tie that was still hanging around her neck, "so are we taking your car or mine?" He looked up excepting to read the look in her green eyes but Sharon was intensely watching his fingers slide up and down the purple silk fabric. So Andy decided to see how far she let him take this. With each pass along the tie he made sure the back of his fingers just barely touched her shirt. Yes he was sure it was silk just as his tie was. Not getting any reaction Andy applied a little more pressure. He got the results he wanted when she let out a gasp as three of his finger brushed across her breast on a upward pass. Sharon slowly raised her eyes to meet his and their gazes locked. Andy could tell her breathing was getting quicker because every breath she took brought his hand in contact with her breast once again.

Raising her hand up she tucked the hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear, she tried to take a small breath. Sharon swallowed hard and told him in a soft voice because that was all she could manage, "Andy we can't leave one of our cars here. It would look too suspicious." Their eyes never left each other but she could feel Andy's hand causing trembles to roll over her entire body. She wasn't sure if she was intentionally breathing deeper so his hand would make contact with her breast or if she was really just trying to catch her breath. Breaking away from his eyes and glancing back down to his hand again, watching Andy touch her so intimately gave her a sense of boldness. She took a step forward causing their chests to touch and now Andy's hand was trapped between their bodies. As Sharon leaned in more, Andy could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered, "let me go home and change into something more comfortable and I'll meet you at your place in an hour."

She couldn't help but let out another gasp then a "hmmm" as she felt Andy's hand that was between them slide against her breast again then down along her rib cage. She was a bit disappointed she missed his touch already. Though she was pleasantly surprised when his hand traveled downward over her hip to cupped her bottom. This man's touch caused her to take in such a deep breath it almost hurt. That breath air rushed out of her lungs when he pulled her flush against his body. Andy felt shivers run down him when the air Sharon released rushed passed his neck after he had touched her perfectly formed ass and held her tight against the already excited part of his body. "You have one hour. Got it, Sharon? One hour." With that Andy backed away from her, she instantly felt cold.

Completely understanding this was not the place to do this. So Sharon got her car keys out of the her purse hit the unlock button, Andy opened her door for her. She took her time passing by him and may have brushed her already excited body parts along his arm as he held the door for her. Being bold like this made her feel more powerful than when she was putting criminals in jail. As she was sitting in the drivers seat Sharon slowly, very slowly lifted each leg into her car making sure her skirt raised a little further up her thigh with each movement. She tempted a quick glance up at Andy and could see the fierce look burning in his eyes as he said, "and I better be seeing my tie tonight, I have missed it all these years." He closing the door when both her beautifully long toned legs were inside. She started the car and took once last look at Andy he was still standing in the same spot but he looked from her to his watch, tapped it and held up one finger. Sharon understood loud and clear, yes she had one hour.

Sharon sat in her car in Andy's driveway for ten minutes fidgeting with her fingers. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. She had hurried home quickly changed, freshened up, fluffed up her hair a little and drove to Andy's. She was early and now it worried her that it would seem she was too eager. Which in fact she was eager, she was so very eager it frightened her. She had been thinking of this for a long time but still here she sat in the one man she wanted to be with, driveway. Sharon wasn't quite sure if she was trying to talk herself out of going up to her Lieutenants door or the opposite. The inner battle was getting her nowhere, so there she sat. She was nervous about this it was above and beyond anything she had ever done ever. Her boldness had been wearing off on the drive over and completely escaped her now. She was considering just driving away. Sharon jumped in her seat when her phone rang, feeling flustered she answered it quickly without looking at the caller ID, "hello?"

"Sharon, how long are you going to sit in my driveway? Get out of your car and get in here."

Knowing she needed to do what he said or he'd come and get her himself. Sharon opened her car door, stood up and pulled the hem of her coat down.

Andy open his front door as she approached it "now that wasn't so hard was it? All you had to do was..." The words left his brain completely when he watched her walking to him. Sharon had him mesmerized, as he looked her up and down taking all of her in. Starting with her feet, she was wearing black stilettos with a higher heel then she wore to work. Andy eyes continued their journey up her amazing legs, taking in the trench coat she was wearing. He always thought she looked sexy in it the way she had to closed tightly around her frame and what a lovely frame she had. It was hard to look away from that figure of hers but he wanted to see the look in her eyes. Andy wanted Sharon to tell him with her emerald green eyes what she wanted. He got what he wanted because they were telling him exactly wanted he wanted to know.

Sharon stopped in front of Andy. His dark brown eyes were giving her a look so intense she could feel herself getting wet already. So many thoughts were running through her head. Great, s_he couldn't do this_. _Really, Sharon he hasn't even touched you yet and you're turning into mush. How are you ever going to handle what comes next? _

Andy could see panic start building in her eyes. He needed to stop her before she let herself overthink and make a run for it. So he reached out grabbed her by the belt of her coat and pulled her closer to him. "Stop."

She looked up at him confused. "Sharon, you need to stop thinking and just let yourself feel." Andy let go of her and step back into the doorway of his place, "we'll go slow and won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Ok?" Andy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He wanted to deepen it and feel his tongue on hers but he didn't want to scare her off with how bad he wanted her. So he forced himself to take step back, "Sharon, you look beautiful by the way. Ok now, let's start with dinner. I'll go get the plates ready." He called to her as he walked away, "you can hang your coat in the closet by the door.

The tenderness in Andy's voice and the sweet gentle kiss he gave her helped give her courage once again. Here he was willing to do anything she wanted, well she wanted him and she wanted him now. "I'm not hungry, Andy."

He was almost to the kitchen when he heard her. It was so low that he wasn't sure if he heard her right. So he stopped, turning around slowly and asked, "what, was that Sharon?"

"I said I'm not hungry," her voice was now strong and forceful. "I want to make new memories and there's nobody I'd rather make them with than you." Sharon started to undo the belt on her dark blue trench coat. Shivering as she let it fall open.

Andy was about to tell her that she was the only person he wanted to make new memories with too but again this woman caused his mind to go blank. Fortunately other parts of him were paying very good attention, for he could feel himself harden as Sharon's coat slid down her arms to land on the floor. All she was wearing now were those black high heels and his tie that hung loosely down around her neck and laid against her gorgeous body.

* * *

Sorry if there are more mistakes then usual. I really had to get this finished tonight/morning to show some fellow Shandy shippers that I could actually get this done! lol

_**Oh and let me know in a review if there should be a chapter 3? It was only going to be a one-shot anyways. BUT got talked or coerced into a chapter 2. lol #DAMMM **_

_**But I'm more than happy to do it! Especially for such great friends and a great fandom!**_


	3. Favorite New Memories

Edited to correct mistakes_. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I like a bit of angst with a side of fluff! Sorry!_

**Warning: there is a bit of M rating in this chapter.**

* * *

_**~Favorite New Memories~**_

Andy said when he could finally speak "Shit, Sharon are you trying to give me a heart attack?" They stood there staring at each other, Sharon saw that his eyes never left hers not even a glance down her exposed body. Realizing he hadn't moved at all, nothing at all. Except there was a slight step back away from her but not forward now the only movement between the two of them was him talking.

As they stood there Sharon's brain started working on fast forward. Damn, maybe she was wrong about all this. Maybe he changed his mind? How could she have read all his signs wrong? Maybe Andy did just want dinner and to be friends, her stomach drop as the realization hit her. Here she was standing here naked except for her shoes, his tie and now the only thing to cover up with was laying on the floor at her feet. Sharon dropped her eyes to look at her coat. How was she going to be able to make a gracefully exit now? Crap, ok just calm down you can do this and get out of here with what's left of your dignity.

So Sharon slowly started to bend down and was almost touching her coat when Andy was in front of her with a grip on her upper arms, "don't. Please don't." She didn't dare move and she couldn't make eye contact with him "Sharon, look at me." There was no way she could meet his eyes because she didn't want him to see the humiliation in hers. So she kept her eyes down and reached her hand out farther now she had her fingers wrapped around the collar of her coat, lifting off the floor. "Damn it Sharon, don't." Andy's voiced was raised, "please look at me." She shook her head and her hair feel to cover her face. It gave her a way to hide from him. She tried to shake off his hold on her arms but that only made him tighten his grip more. Much more sternly Andy said, "fine, Sharon don't look at me but your not leaving until you let me talk and explain."

Well just great, Sharon decided to go over her options, she could go all Darth Raydor on him and force him to let her leave. She could stand here and let him talk then she'd leave as fast as she could and maybe put in for a vacation. Yes, a month long vacation because she obviously needed one since she screwed this all up and she would need time to get her mind in the right place. Fine, let's do this was her decision and she stood up ramrod straight with a shake of her head Sharon flipped her hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms over her exposed breasts. Acting as if this was completely normal standing naked in his living room. "Yes, fine then talk if you want to talk that badly."

Andy was relived that she would let him talk before she stormed out, "it's just the problem was I had a nice dinner planned."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I ruined your dinner," Sharon snapped at him. "Well, don't worry about it I'll leave and you can eat it before it gets cold."

"As cold as the tone of your voice?" If looks could kill Andy knew he would be a pillar of salt right now. The look this beautiful woman was giving him could turn him into a corpse instantly if it didn't turn him on so much. "Come on Sharon, you said I could talk." All he got was a huff or a humm he wasn't sure which but neither sounded happy or in his favor. Trying to ease the tension a little Andy asked her, "will you let me get you a blanket or one of my shirts for you? I would like to sit and talk for a minute then you'll be free to leave if that how you feel." All he got was another short humm in response so he quickly grabbed the blanket on the back of his couch with one hand and kept a hold of her with the other. Andy gently wrapped it around her shoulders and he helped slid her hair out from underneath the blanket. Letting the silky strands fall through his fingers then used his fingertips to brush through it again and draped her smooth mass of hair over her left shoulder. Through it all Sharon stood rooted to the ground and looking at her shoes.

It took a couple of nudges and a few tugs to actually get her to move, he lead her somewhat willingly to his couch. She sat as far away from him as she could. Andy thought she looked so small and broken under his blanket. "You don't have to say anything but feel free to do so if you want. Of course you don't have to look at me but you have to promise to stay until I'm done. Promise me, Sharon." Giving her a few seconds and when she didn't respond Andy repeated it again, "do you promise?" This time a slight nod was all he got.

Her eyes were focused on her finger holding the blanket closed. He would have to settle for the fact that Sharon was a women that stuck by her word even if was just a nod of the head. Feeling like he could trust her Andy went into the kitchen to make a Sharon a cup of tea and to make himself a much needed cup of coffee. While waiting for the water Andy went to the front door and picked up her coat and he hung up in the closet as he did so he saw his tie laying in the floor. He didn't notice when she had taken it off but he knew why and he needed to fix the mess he created.

When the water was done heating up he carried both cups back to the living room. Andy was happy to see her still sitting there though he knew she would be. He noticed her shoes were on the floor, Sharon was leaning against the arm of the couch and was curled up with her long legs tucked under the blanket. She had a death grip on the blanket keeping it closed tightly around her. He wondered if it was protection from him. Andy just now realized she wasn't wearing her glasses she must have left them in the car cause he knew she couldn't drive without them. Though he couldn't see her eyes they were casted downwards and were probably closed trying to block him out. As Andy set her cup on the table in front of her he said softly, "I made you a cup of your favorite tea. It's right here if you want it. It might help you warm up."

Sharon heard Andy as he turned and went to go back into his kitchen. Every fiber in her being wanted to get up and leave but for some unknown reason she gave him her word even though it wasn't a verbal agreement it was still her word. So she'd stay and hear him out then she would leave the very second he was done. Why was he dragging this on? It was obvious to her that even if he did want her before something had changed. Either what she just did or how she looked turned him off. Why not just let her leave? She would just have to sit here quietly and wait for an explanation. Sharon was absolutely sure there was nothing she had to say to this man.

Coming back to the living room and somewhat happy seeing she hasn't moved a muscle. At least she was still here he thought. Andy placed the items he had gotten for her earlier on the table by her tea. Beside them he place his tie that she was wearing when she got here. Then he sat at the other end of the couch, he would give her space for now. Andy knew that Sharon needed to see what had for her own eyes because he knew just telling her wouldn't work. There was too much going on in that pretty head of her to absorb his words.

"Sharon, I have to tell you something."

When Andy had said those words her mind went racing again, oh here we go he's finally getting to the point. Thinking she wasn't ready to hear it now, she started to slip her legs off the couch to stand up. In her coldest tone she asked, "do you mind if I could go change in the bathroom? So I didn't have to take your blanket with me when I leave."

"Sit down, Sharon" Andy said as he held on to the foot that was sticking out of the blanket as she was trying to stand.

She stopped when he held her foot but not sitting back and not continuing to stand up either, "I don't know where you got the idea that you can order me around so much?"

"Well, as I see it we are off-duty and your just Sharon not my captain. So when you don't listen and jump to conclusions I get to order you around." Andy said in a determined voice, "now sit."

Giving in more out of curiosity to see where he was going with this she quietly settled back against the couch. As she pulled her legs back under her she caught the strong odor of food and flowers. Sharon lifted only her eyes to see what it was. What she saw in that quick glance made her gasp in shock but she kept silent, she didn't want Andy to know it affected her. She hadn't noticed them when she was trying to leave but there in front of her was her favorite dinner and her favorite flower. They were sitting next to a cup of what Andy had said was her favorite tea and lying beside them all was Andy's tie. The one she had kept for so long, the one she had yanked off and tossed to the floor when she couldn't take wearing it anymore.

Now realizing it she could hear her favorite music playing softly in the background. When did he turn that on she didn't remember it playing when she got here? She was probably too nervous about what she was planning to notice anything. What was he doing? How in the world does Andy know so much about her? In the seconds this all took to run through her mind Sharon thought about it and she knew a lot about him too. Andy's favorite place to eat, favorite color, favorite baseball team but really who in the whole LAPD didn't know that one. She also knew his favorite type of music, favorite place to relax, favorite movies, his favorite ice cream flavor and many other things. Yes, she supposed they were finding out a lot of their favorites by having these non-dates they went on.

"I'm sorry, Sharon." Andy's apology pulled her out of her thoughts, "I froze when you did that. I was... well... I was in complete shock." He heard her moan as if what he said hurt her. "No, I mean complete shock in a good way." Idiot, Andy thought to himself, he needed to explain this right before she did storm right out his front door. Here he was messing up what he was trying to tell her. It was her fault really. She did that to him, got him all tongue tied. "Sharon, trust me I have imagined you naked in my living room, my bedroom, my kitchen, your living room, your bedroom, your kitchen. Hell even the murder room, the electronics room, your office or any other room but never was that image as perfect as seeing you in real life." He saw her reach a hand out and she slowly pick up her tea.

Sharon sat quietly as Andy was talking she was so ready to shut him out and not actually listen to anything he had to say. She had only been biding her time until she could get out of there but seeing some of her favorite things made her willing to listen to him. Then the things he was saying started to sink in. Andy wasn't breaking things to her gentle he was saying the opposite. She thought for having the reputation of a ladies man, Andy didn't smooth talk very well at all. All though he wasn't doing too bad of a job. To try and calm her mind she reached out from under the blanket with a shaking hand for her cup and took a sip of tea. It was a bit cool but he was right it was her favorite.

Andy continued with trying to explain himself, "I'm not sure if you see what's going on here? I made your favorite dinner, got your favorite flowers, your favorite tea, your favorite music is playing and your hopefully this is still your favorite tie. Which is now my favorite too because of my new favorite memory of you wearing it." Andy stopped talking to see if she was ready to say anything.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sharon asked in a quiet voice without looking at him she wasn't ready for that yet, "how did you do all this in less then an hour?"

Andy watched Sharon waiting for her to finally look at him, "well when I want something that badly, you can be surprise at how fast I can pull things together."

She was aware he had moved closer to her either that or her feet might have slipped out from under the blanket. Since somehow her feet were touching the side of Andy's thigh and she was slowly stroking his leg with her toes.

"I wanted to help create some new memories with you, though I know they won't fit into your box. I got all your favorites because I wanted to make this night special. Sharon you need more happy memories and here I am messing everything up." As Andy was talking he was slowly running his hand along one of her feet and now his hand was making it's way up her smooth calf. He thought he heard a moan though Andy wasn't sure if it was from her or him. Since she hadn't left and she was letting him touch her he added, "this whole cheesy set up, Sharon was for me to tell you that I...that... I love you." He quickly continued "I know this seems fast since we really haven't even dated but I've felt this way for along time and..." Andy stopped talk when he felt her leg move away from his touch and he watched her stand up with the blanket still wrapped around her. He talked quicker as she moved, "I know this might be too soon for you and you don't have to feel the same. I just needed to tell you how I felt.

Watching her take another step away from him Andy's mind started to panic, great just great she was leaving well at least she knew everything now. Sharon had been completely silent the whole time. Andy was hoping she just needed some time to process all of what he told her. Though he knew too much time with this woman was not good. He was worried Sharon would go home sit alone and start to over analyzes it all. Even if she didn't feel the same way he would like to have her talk to him.

Walking around the couch the words he just told her was slowly sinking in. Above all of what she had heard, Andy had actually said he loved her. With the warm feeling those words gave her it made her brave again. As she took slow steps behind the couch Sharon dropped the blanket and in a low husky voice she asked, "so are you joining me Andy? Oh and make sure you bring the tie" she took a couple steps towards the hallway. Though she had been in his place before for friendly dinner and a few movies nights she had never been in his bedroom. So she figured she would just go in the general area.

Some how Andy was off the couch and standing in front of her before she even got down the hall to find his room. He placed his tie around her neck and as Andy did that he lifted her hair to have the silk material lay against her skin. "I don't know which is softer my tie or your hair?" Andy told her as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair and each time he did his fingertips would lightly massage her scalp. "Yes, definitely your hair."

"Why Andy, I think you might have a bit of an obsession with my hair," Sharon practically purred at the feeling he was causing as it sent moisture right to her center.

"You're damn right I do. I'm obsessed with your hair, legs, lips and your expressive green eyes. Oh and don't forget that a..," Sharon stopped his rambling by putting the tie over his head, pulling Andy against her and kissing him. The kiss was getting more intense but she wanted to say something to him also.

So before they got too carried away she pushed him back from her. Seeing the worry in his eyes and gave him a quick kiss to let me know that things were good. "Andy, before this gets to much further I wanted to tell you something too. I've been trying to ignore what has been happing between us and trying to fight off the feelings I have for you for a long time now. But I don't want to anymore." Sharon stepped as close as she could to him, "Andy I have loved you for longer then I even realized." As she was telling him this she was also taking more steps forward causing Andy to takes steps backwards.

Before Andy realized it they were at the doorway of his bedroom. "Sharon, you have to be sure about this" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. Now, Andy I need you to take me to bed," she whispered as she sashayed past him to slowly crawl into his bed.

Before she could get all the way on, Andy had a hold of her legs and gently pulled her to the edge as he flipped her over. Sharon let out a peal of laughter at hearing him growl out, "woman get back here" as he turned her over on her back.

Sharon sat up so Andy was standing between her legs and she started to unbutton his shirt. "I seem to be at a slight disadvantage here. You are wearing a lot more clothes than I am."

"Well Beautiful, feel free to fix that," his shirt was already on the floor and Sharon was now working on his belt buckle. By the time they were evenly matched in the clothing department including the tie that had been around her shoulders they were both breathing rather heavy.

Her hands had explored all of his body that she could reach. Andy's hands had moved between her hair and along the smooth skin of her body to always end up back in her hair. "Good god Sharon, I need you now." Andy growled again as he pushed her back on his bed.

She had decided that was her new favorite sound. She barely had time to move up the bed before Andy was on top of her. Sharon could feel the evidence of how badly he wanted her pressed up against her inner thigh. Though what really got her juices flowing was the desire in Andy's dark eyes they were ablaze with want for her. She was so turned on by the thought of him want her that badly that she was ready and couldn't wait any longer. "Andy, please I need you too, now." It was a feeling of feeling complete that was the only way she could describe it as he entered her. Theirs eyes never leaving each others.

Andy was sure he had never see Sharon's eyes such a brilliant green before he just couldn't stop the need to kissed her. Their tongues were matching the rhythm of their moving bodies. Knowing he couldn't hold back any longer Andy moved his hand between their sweat soaked bodies and helped bring Sharon to her release. As she lay holding onto the sheets with her fists and calling "Andy" out repeatedly that's when he started moving in her again. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to follow her with his own release after watching the woman he loved come apart beneath him. Andy quickened his pace and he was right it was just seconds later before he was joining her on that extreme high.

Afterwards as they laid next to each other, "wow" was all he could manage to say. Andy had pulled Sharon tight beside his body he didn't want to let her go and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I agree. Wow."

Laying there wrapped up in each others bodies, arms and legs were entangled not knowing where the other began, they were just enjoying the moment. Also it was to help get both their heart rates back to normal. If that was ever possible again after knowing how well they completed each other. Andy fingers were once again in her hair a feeling she would never get tired of when he whisper to her, "shit Sharon you are trying to give me a heart attack aren't you but what a way to go." Both their bodies shook with the laughter they shared.

She had laughed but then seriously said, "that's not funny" as she patted his chest right over his heart.

Andy kissed the top of her head as a comforting act and said, "oh I found out another of your favorites."

Her hand was now busy caressing his chest in an S pattern, "and what would that be?" Sharon asked, curious now that she lifted her head up to meet his dark eyes.

"Your favorite position," he said proudly.

Her eyes widen, she smacked him lightly on his chest and she had a shocked look on her face, "Andy!"

They settled into just holding each other again in the quiet darkness. After a few minutes of them laying in there with only their hands moving along the others body Sharon offered a quiet, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you, for all you did tonight this is definitely my favorite new memory." Sharon stretched out along his body and reached her head to kiss him. This was something else she won't get tired of, being able to kiss the man she loved. It was a tender short kiss because they were both worn out. She added a sleepy "love you, Andy" as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Love you too, beautiful. Now go to sleep, you'll need all the energy you can get for the morning." Andy's hand was now smoothing circles along her back. They both let out an agreeable "hmmm" before they drifted off into an exhausted well earn night of sleep.

~The end~

* * *

**_Hope that this was better ending then chapter 2? Feel free to let me know what ya think._**


End file.
